Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable device, and more particularly, to a method of outputting content, a user interface, and the like based on each of an action of a user, a status of the user, circumstance (or environment) of the wearable device, an attribute of the content, or combination thereof on the wearable device.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A legacy display device is provided by such a fixed form as a TV in a prescribed location. Yet, as a recent mobile device changes its purpose to a smart device more than a simple purpose such as transmitting and reception of a call, a text message, or the like, interest in the display device is increasing.
For instance, schemes to more conveniently use a display device compared to a legacy display device have begun to study. As an example, such a wearable device as a HMD (head mounted display) or a smart watch is introducing nowadays.
In the foregoing description, the HMD is implemented by such a form of being worn on a head of a user as glasses and the smart watch is implemented by such a form of being worn on a wrist of a user as a watch. The HMD or the smart watch indicates a device capable of outputting a video without using the aforementioned TV or a separate display device. This becomes enabled as various wearable computers are developed according to a trend of lightening and miniaturization of a digital device. Meanwhile, the wearable device can provide a function of a legacy mobile device, various experiences and conveniences as well as a simple display function to a user in a manner of being combined with an augmented reality technology, an N screen technology, and the like.
Basically, the wearable device is implemented by a form of being worn on a body of a user. Unlike a legacy display device, the wearable device can be used in more various environments. Yet, a currently developed wearable device is only focusing on providing content via the wearable device. Moreover, the wearable device is implemented in a manner of not being matched with an action of a user, a status of the user, a circumstance of the wearable device, an attribute of content. Hence, the user using the wearable device may have a safety problem and inconvenience.